1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a diphenyl amine derivative, a production method therefor and an electrophotographic photoconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic photoconductor having a conductive base member and a photoconductive layer provided on the conductive base member is known as the electrophotographic photoconductor used for an image forming apparatus, or the like. The electrophotographic photoconductor is produced by forming a photoconductive layer by applying an application liquid prepared by dissolving a hole transfer agent, a charge generating agent, a binding resin, and furthermore as needed, an electron transfer agent in a solvent onto a conductive base member and drying.
Moreover, as the hole transfer agent to be used, a triarylamine derivative is known. As the triarylamine derivative, for example, compounds represented by the following formulae (6-1) and (6-2) are known (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-289877).

However, since the compounds represented by the formulae (6-1) and (6-2) have poor solubility to a solvent and poor compatibility to a binding resin, the sensitivity of the electrophotographic photoconductor has been insufficient. Furthermore, due to the poor solubility to a solvent and poor compatibility to a binding resin of the compounds represented by the formulae (6-1) and (6-2), they can easily be crystallized in a photoconductor layer so as to easily generate a problem of black dots in a synthesized image.